My Return
by Depps My Husband
Summary: Returning from London may not be as promising as she hoped. In fact, within less than 24 hours, Jude gets a dose of reality harsher than she ever expected, and from the last person she could imagine.


_Returning from London may not be as promising as she hoped._

_In fact, within less than 24 hours, Jude gets a dose of reality harsher than she ever expected, and from the last person she could imagine._

**My Return**

Just under a year it'd been. Ten and a half months away from the only home she'd ever known and now she was back as if it'd only been a weekend away. But it hadn't. It'd been so much more and so much had happened she wasn't sure what to expect. Of course being in a different country didn't mean everyone forgot about her. In fact she was updated all the time for the most part. Sadie would call, and Jamie. She even got a phone call from her father. Not one of her favorites either…

To say Stuart Harrison was the least upset would be an understatement. Their phone conversation had been a bunch of mixed emotions he was feeling, starting off with how disappointed he was down to how happy he was she was on her own and successful. Accepting a proposal at eighteen was frowned upon of course and leaving everything she had ever known behind… It didn't exactly make him happy. He actually asked what _**he**_ did wrong.

However, her decision to leave and live in London wasn't anything she'd change; she definitely couldn't argue that her home was in Toronto. She lived Rock Star for a year, and now it was time to live normal. To come home and see for herself all the changes.

"Jude!" came a voice she would never in a million years forget. Turning around she instantly spotted Jamie standing only a couple feet away, pushing his way through the crowd with Zeppelin following behind, holding his hand and just as excited to see her.

Her duffle had hit the floor the second Jamie had made it to her and she didn't wait to throw her arms around him. "Oh, God Jamie! I missed you!"

"You have no idea." He said as the embrace broke. "Now you're stayin' here this time, ya hear?"

She giggled with a nod as her eyes watered with happy tears. "I promise." She said with her pinky high that Jamie quickly wrapped his own around. "I'm home and I'm not leaving it again."

Jamie smiled as he reclaimed Zeppelin's hand in his own and grabbed Jude's duffel with the other. "So, whereabouts?"

"You tired from the flight, Jude?" Zeppelin asked, but Jude only shrugged.

"I actually feel more awake than anything." She replied. "I want to see everybody, I…" but her thoughts drifted to a specific someone and stopped her dead in her tracks. "How's, um…"

Stopping his own walk, Jamie looked over his shoulder with a knowing grin, "You can ask, ya know."

"Do I want to ask?"

Zepp looked up to Jamie as he looked down to her, both knowing just how Tommy had been and both were unsure if they wanted to be the ones to break it to her. "Well," she began, "He's not dead and uh, I mean, he's quite the, quite the opposite. Alive… Alive and kickin' and—"

Gently placing his hand over her mouth, Jamie looked to Jude and explained, "She tends to ramble, but don't worry. Tommy's fine—"

"He's seeing someone isn't he." She said, knowing that had to be what was going on. It was just more than obvious she still wore her heart on her sleeve, and anyone could tell she still loved him, if not that she cared deeply for him still. "C'mon Jamie, I'm a big girl now, I can take hearing that he's dating somebody."

Looking at her, he couldn't keep eye contact for more than a couple seconds at a time, before shamefully shaking his head. "Yeah. He has a girlfriend."

However, hearing and assuming were two different things apparently, because Jude had felt as if someone had grabbed hold of her heart and twisted it out. "I should've expected as much." She said, her voice coming out in a small quiver.

"It hasn't been that long," Jamie quickly said, trying to make her feel a little better, as his own heart broke for her.

"Only like… five months." Zepp replied, as if it was really nothing, but it was something to Jude. Five months meant it was more than just a few weeks. Five months meant that he didn't wait long after she had left before he was back in his game. Five months was almost six, and six is half of a year and—

"Jude, don't stress over it. It's Tommy Q, for Christ Sakes. He was a player back in the day until—"

Yet Jamie's words were cut short, as Jude finished his sentence for him. "He met me. Everything in his life changed after that."

Her words left him speechless, along with Zeppelin as she didn't hesitate to take her bag from Jamie's hand and whisper a quick 'lets go' before leaving the airport.

For the most part the car ride was silent, as she sat in the backseat with her hood and shades on; the hood covering her faces and the shades covering her tears. Looking back into the rearview mirror just broke his heart watching her slowly die inside over a guy like Tommy; however, a year ago he said the same thing about her. How she had accepted a proposal to spend the rest of her life with someone and then not even have the decency to tell them to their face she had changed her mind.

Tommy was an emotional wreck. If everyone thought he was a handful after he'd returned from New Brunswick, they hadn't seen anything. He wasn't angry, or violent, however, but heartbroken. And that was ten times harder to watch. For three weeks, no one saw his eyes, for they were hidden behind sunglasses, and even in the recording studio, he would barely even talk. Milo went to Darius many times, trying and pleading to get reassigned; however Darius wasn't much more of a pleasant person than Tommy.

Launching World Instant Star was a complete failure. Spending months into getting the competition filmed and ready for the TV, the ratings sunk lower and lower week after week. Sadie branched away from G-Major after receiving a bluff from Darius to date him or lose her job. She had her office packed within three days and started working for a television studio as a PA cross town, transforming Darius into the Scrooge of G-Major.

However, on Sadie's side of her decision, it was the best thing she could have done with her life. There at the studio she met Michael and he was everything she could ask for and more. He was the head writer in the studio, and stole Sadie away as much as he could, track her down—anything to get her to date him, and she did.

"So, Miss Harrison, am I dropping you off at your Dad's?" Jamie asked as they drove down the freeway, getting closer to the exit he would have to take to get to both his and Jude's home.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying at my Dad's place for now."

For now meaning, hopefully after seeing Sadie, she can move in with her, because moving back into her childhood home was going to be just a little more crowded now. While Stuart was traveling he had ran into another citizen of Toronto, and the two fit together like peanut butter and jelly. When they had both returned, shortly after Jude had left for London, they continued to see each other, and not too long after, Stuart asked her and her seventeen year old son to move in.

Jude hadn't met neither Lauren nor Aaron, but Sadie had only nice things to say about the pair. However, her mother leaving and marrying Don still troubled her. She just wished she didn't have to worry about feeling the same with her father and his girlfriend.

Trying to keep conversation going, Jamie asked, "You met either Lauren or Aaron?"

Looking from her hands to out the window she shook her head. "No. But Sadie's told me all about 'em. My Dad seems a little uncomfortable to talk about it to me still."

Jamie nodded. "Aaron's hung around the studio a couple times. He and Speid are like each other's other half." He noticed a small smile come across her face and continued on. "He's a prankster, but not to the point it gets annoying."

Cutting in herself, Zeppelin decided to point out a few good qualities about him. "And he's a real sweetheart. Me and Jamie got in a big fight and he offered his shoulder and gave me advice. You'll love him."

"Must be a good guy if he gave a guy's girl advice and the guy didn't get pissed at him." Jude pointed out.

Jamie looked back with an assuring smile. "He got her to forgive me."

For the first time since the whole car ride Jude actually laughed out loud and it brought nothing more than a smile to Jamie's face, glad to see that even though Tommy may have moved on, it didn't mean she had to stop living.

When Jamie had reached both their homes, Jude was relived to find that her own home was empty. There wasn't much that had changed really. A few pictures of her father, and who she assumed to be Lauren, from their trip, and a school portrait of a young man to whom she believed was Aaron.

He was pretty cute and clean cut. A goofy smile was across his face as if he'd been caught in a laugh and like Jamie had said; it seemed that he would be easy to get along with. Shortly after viewing Aaron's portrait her eyes drifted to an older photo of herself and Tommy. Her heart nearly stopped beating.

It was taken in her own kitchen, and she had remembered Sadie taking the picture not too long before Tommy had left to care for his mom. In the photo, she was sitting on one of the bar stools and had wrapped her arms around Tommy's middle, and she was laughing as Tommy had his own arms around her shoulders, laying a kiss in her hair just as Sadie had snapped the picture.

Jude had picked the picture up and slowly ran her fingers over the glass as tears filled her eyes. God she missed him. She had missed him everyday, wanted to call, wanted to tell him how much she had regretted leaving him how she had. Sure she had dated a few people while in London, but nothing had been serious. A few dates and if they hadn't dumped her she would dump them. But she didn't regret leaving. After the heartache over Tommy, she was still happy her third album was successful, her forth was finished, and she got to experience the life in London she had.

However, now in Toronto, there was only one thing she was set to doing, and staring at that photo wasn't changing her mind. She had to see Tommy. Placing the photo back on the table she turned on her heel and threw her jacket back on.

"Please be at the studio." She whispered to herself, as she drove through the streets toward G-Major, ever so thankful to see Tommy's car in the parking lot, and not many others. Darius car was absent from her view, which she was relieved to see. There was no way he'd let her in that studio again after leaving like she had.

It wasn't too late in the afternoon, just barely turning to evening so she wasn't too nervous about seeing many people that would recognize her. Kwest had quit and not left much word on where he was now. Her sister had moved on, but Tommy was still there. Sneaking into the studio had proved to be just as easy now as it had been over a year ago, and before she even could think of what she was doing, Jude had walked through the main lobby, and headed toward the studios.

_**(Look at me. Am I the image of your hopes and tragedies?) **_

The studio itself was definitely calm, only making it easier for Jude to find Tommy, as soft folk music entered her ears, directing her toward studio B. The voice was definitely a recording that she heard, and recognized it as Milo's, but she didn't care who the voice was, or who the song belonged to. She wanted to find the producer.

_**(Just look at me.)**_

Turning the corner Tommy instantly came into view and like when she had seen that picture earlier, her breathing had stopped. Not wanting to wait talking to him any longer, she opened the door, but he didn't notice. His head slowly bopped to the music not noticing another presence in the room.

_**(Will I ever be, more than just a memory? Because you just don't know.)**_

He didn't look much different. He was shaved, and cleaned up and as handsome as ever. Of course he looked older, but to Jude it only made him look better, and she knew, just looking at him, that she did still love him.

_**(You just don't know. All I am is me.)**_

Now feeling as if he were being watched, Tommy turned in his seat toward the doorway and nearly jumped at the site before him. Never once did he think he would see her in G-Major again. Sometimes he was even unsure if he'd see **her** again, and it made him unsure how to act. Yet his own words may have shocked him more than anyone else. After staring at her, just standing there watching him, he spit out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

_**(All I am is me. All I am is me.)**_

The music faded away and Jude stood there completely taken back from his question. "I…" she stuttered out, "I'm back and I… I came to see you."

"You're back?" he asked, still seated.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, Tommy and I _really_ need to talk to you." She told him, waiting for some kind of reaction. And moments passed, no words were spoken, she pleaded a soft, "Please."

That made him scoff. "You want to talk? Well, shit, Jude. Where do you want to start?"

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, making him push himself away from the soundboard and onto his feet. Taking a step back from his quick stance, for a moment she feared him. "Tommy—"

"I'm not angry! I'm happy!" he announced. "I am so unbelievably fucking happy for the first time in _months,_ and it's _with_ someone." His words made her wince, but she couldn't expect any better from him.

Trying to squeeze a word in, she muttered out his name once again, but Tommy quickly cut her off again. "No, no, no. I'm not finished. I wanted to give and sacrifice whatever I had to, to you. You said no. So I had to rebuild myself up from the fall you pushed me down. And now you come back, like your Tommy sense kicked in alerting you to strike me down and hurt me."

She couldn't hold her tongue on that one. "Hurt _**you?**_" she asked, "_**My**_ sense kicked in? My God, we are meant for each other if that's the case, 'cause it seems we do the exact same thing to the other." His response was an eye roll, so Jude didn't hesitate any further. "Unless_ I_ had a boyfriend, _you_ weren't interested."

"That's a lie."

"You damn well didn't show it." She fired back, hitting some target because it boosted Tommy's anger to full force once again.

"You were a—no. I'm not going through this. If after all this time, you have to question the love I used to feel for you—"

But Jude stopped listening and zoned off as his last words hit her. Hard. _Used to_ feel? Had he really moved on from her? Telling herself her chances were slim he had feelings still didn't hurt as hearing them come from his own mouth. In a quiet almost non existent voice, she asked, cutting off what he had still been saying, "The love you used to feel for me?"

He didn't get angry for the interruption. Taking a breath, he calmed himself as he stared at her. At how she wasn't making any attempt to look at him, but wanted nothing more than to do so. At how she looked as heartbroken as he'd felt for months. But he wasn't giving her any sympathy. "Yeah." There was a moments pause before he added, "I have a girlfriend now Jude. Her name's Calie and I really like her."

"Do you love her?" she asked, and he should've known she would.

He wasn't going to answer though, because for some reason he couldn't bring himself to really think it over if he did or not. "That's actually none of your concern anymore."

"Tommy," she breathed, looking up to him, finding his eyes to show the tears in her own. "I'm so, sorry. I—" her hand reached out to touch his arm, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Don't." he said, "Don't touch me."

There's a time in everyone's lives where they feel either so embarrassed, or lost, something to make them want to disappear. Make them want to give up. Tommy's words made Jude want to give up. Made her think over how much London had meant to her, but that it wasn't worth it. Not if it meant she really did lose Tommy.

"We're not dating, and we're certainly not friends." He told her. "I'm not your producer, and you're not my artist. We're done."

That moment in time, she realized how much for granted she had taken him while she was away. She was away doing what she had wanted to do and for being young, it was the right decision, yet… Tommy just… He topped everything else. He was her entire world, and could have been right along for the ride.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Jude told him quietly. Her voice frail, but clear, as she gave him the most meaningful apology she'd ever given anyone. So meaningful, he felt the angst in her words; the regret and truth.

Tommy looked to her once again, finding her eyes downcast as she put herself together to exit. He wasn't acknowledging her anymore, because he couldn't. He did not want to talk to her. Hate wasn't any emotion he felt toward her, but it just made what had happened to him more real. Jude being the only person he never thought would leave him, had. The only person who showed him she understood not only Tommy Quincy, but Tom Du Touis.

Pausing in the doorway, she looked back and their eyes locked as she gave him a sad smile. Tears came forth again as she bit her bottom lip to hold them back. "I still love you." She told him, the words hitting his heart like a hammer on nail, instantly bringing her ballad into his mind. "I still love you." Jude said once more—her voice quivering, and not being strong enough to hold the tears, before turning out the doorway and away from Tommy's site.

Truthfully, when he had left for New Brunswick, she had told him to listen to that song everyday. And everyday… He had.

"_Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool? Oh no. No, no."_ Jude sang with a guitar pic between her teeth as she scribbled down lyrics into her journal. An acoustic guitar rested on her lap as she played around with what was going on in her head. The words Tommy had said to her. How everything had started to become so perfect again, and now it seemed they would never get back to where they were.

The pen was replaced once again with the guitar pic as she strummed softly on the guitar, _"I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you a friend. I'd give, anything."_ And she would. The lyrics in her song were all so full of honesty and regret; she couldn't help but write it out.

Playing a little rougher, she glanced down to her journal, reading the lyrics and singing, "_If someone, said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and… _do something… _'Cause they're all wrong. They knew, better. Still you said, forever. And ever. Who knew?_"

It was a work in progress still, for that was all she had written down so far as she sat alone in the rehearsal space. Even being absent from that place alone for the past year was awkward, but she felt right at home quicker than she expected. It was her getaway for the past few years, and she wanted it to stay that way.

Yet looking around at the room memories flashed through her mind. The very bed she was sitting on had been where her and Tommy first made love. Over near the piano was where they shared their first date. So many other places in that very room she had shared intimacy with Tommy more than any other person.

"_And I'll keep, your memory. Please visit me in my sleep. My darlin'. Who knew?"_ she said as she wrote down the newly formed lyrics. The song itself was killing her. At how truthful her lyrics were, yet she hoped they didn't remain true. She hoped one day she could call him her friend again. She could touch him and just plain have him in her life.

"Is somethin' wrong, Tom?"

He quickly looked up from his plate to look at her. Calie. His girlfriend. His beautiful girlfriend of five months now, eyeing him curiously. She was a model—no shocker there, but it wasn't why he was interested. She was famously known for modeling for Famous Stars and Straps. Once dated Travis Barker, she'd gotten into the business for his clothing line, and even after the break up good business kept her with the Famous team.

Tommy had actually met her at a +44 concert. Although her and Travis were over they had stayed friends, but Tommy saw her and was drawn to her. He was only at the show to specifically speak with Travis over recording some drum tracks for Milo, trying to tweak his folk style to something more alternative, and got a twofer out of the day. Travis agreed to do the drumming, and Calie agreed to go for dinner after words.

"I'm fine." He lied. Honestly, Jude's return _had_ shaken him up. Memories of their time together before things went sour filled his mind. Some more intimate times than others, but not just the sex. Them being intimate was never about sex, but being in that trusting state with each other with no limits. A time where he could place his hands where ever he wanted. Times where he could feel her, taste her, just plain be with her. He _missed_ her.

She took a bite of her pasta. "Coulda fooled me." She replied, watching him run his fork throughout the noodles on his plate.

He ignored her. If he looked up and saw her face, he'd be disappointed. After all the heartbreak Jude had put him through, still in that very moment, she was the girl he wanted to look up and see. "Tom, babe what's going on? Was Darius in a mood again today?"

He took in a breath as he set his fork aside and sat up, avoiding eye contact from her. "No. I just… I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked, twisting another forkful of pasta in her plate. When he didn't respond again, she started to worry as she observed how undone he looked. Nervous and jittery. He couldn't stay still and she knew his mind was running like crazy. "Tommy are… Are _we_ okay?" she asked hesitantly, scared of his response.

It actually frightened her more when he finally made eye contact with her. However, brief contact it was, he looked into her sad eyes and it reflected his own sorrow. "No." he told her, taking the napkin from his lap and wiping his hands and mouth. "No, Calie we're not. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened, his confession of complete surprise to her. "What?" she asked, watching him push his seat back and grab his coat off the back. "Tommy?"

Avoiding eye contact was even harder now as he fumbled getting his coat on. "I'm so sorry." He said while tossing a hundred dollar bill on the table and looking up to her as she got to her own feet. "I…" but he didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

It'd been hours that she was at the rehearsal space, venting out her Tommy frustrations. Muttering a quiet, "I guess I just didn't know how. 'Cause they're all gone and…" she wrote the lyrics as she spoke, but couldn't finish the line. Like most of the song had been, it was definitely unfinished, and it didn't seem she'd come close to finishing it tonight. So far she had one verse and half a chorus she kept trying to rework, but couldn't get it to fit to follow the verse correctly.

Maybe she was tired. The jetlag catching up. It had been quite a long day. Though she slept on the flight, it was still long. And though she'd only been in Toronto long enough to encounter Tommy, get rejected and spend the rest of the afternoon writing out her feelings over said rejection… Tired seemed like the write word to fit.

Jude stood up from her spot on the bed, and began packing away her guitar into it's case. She grabbed her journal and placed it in the front zipper, and stashed away the other notes spread about the bed, tucking them safely away. Double checking one last time, she didn't see any other belongings and was just about to be on her way, when the door to the space flew open, revealing a not so happy Tommy.

Jumping from his abrupt entrance, she dropped the case to the floor and threw her hand over her chest, scared terrified. "Jesus Christ," she breathed out. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Why did you come back?" he demanded as he neared her.

It actually hurt her to hear him be so mean with her. The man she thought she would come back to with all the love she left him with had become the complete opposite. "I didn't want to live that life anymore. Why? Why are you over here?"

But Tommy ignored her question to throw out his own. "You came back to claim me, didn't you? To mess me up—mess with my head, my life, my…"

She could tell he was distressed over something—upset, and it wasn't her return. "What happened Tommy?"

His eyes found hers and she could swear she recognized the look in his eyes. The forbidden want she hadn't seen for so long. The sadness _over _said want. "I just left Calie at dinner. I just—" his voice rose as he motioned with his hands the anger over what had taken place not so long ago, "—left her, and we're over."

Not knowing what else to say, she looked away before offering an, "I'm sorry." Yet Tommy didn't want to hear that from her.

"Good. 'Cause it's your fault we broke up!" he yelled, but after the long day, and already hurt _and_ upset from their previous encounter, she rolled her eyes and reached down for her guitar case.

"I can't deal with this right now. I can't." she told him calmly while making her way to leave, but he stopped her. Standing in front of her, he gently placed his hands on her arms.

"Don't leave." He told her, but his plea didn't phase her.

"I'm not staying for this." She replied while getting out of his grasp. Ready to say more, to move past him to go home, she was once again stopped.

His eyes looked down into hers and she was paralyzed by his following words. "Stay for _me_." He said in the most gentle tone all night as his hand traveled up her arm to cup her face.

She couldn't help but lean into him. Push her cheek into his hand as his thumb gently caressed her cheek, but at the same time she was screaming at herself to turn the other way. She'd been waiting for this—for him—for almost a year, and now… Yet this was the same Tommy that hours ago had wanted her out of his life. "Tommy," she started, not sure of what to say, but as she opened her eyes to look back to him, she noticed just how close they had got.

She noticed his breath on her face and just exactly what it was doing to her. She noticed how his eyes were closed, but his lips slowly inched closer and closer. God, how she had missed the feel of his lips. She noticed how his other hand had also moved up her arm and found it's place within her hair, and noticed that she didn't care about his earlier words.

Feeling his grip in her hair tighten, and his hand on her cheek pull her mouth closer, she was shocked to find it all put to a pause, and seconds later feel him pull away completely. She stood there on the tips of her toes, holding her breath and tensing her body, to only seconds later, exhale and instead of feeling high from his presence, her anger boiled back up. "Tommy what do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her cool as best she could.

His back was to her as he paced in front of her, trying to think that over. Laughing, he finally stopped and looked to her with tears in his eyes. "What do I want?" he asked, his appearance dissipating her anger. "I want _**you**_." Tommy told her, his hands openly pointing to her as he kept himself together best he could. "I want to be good enough in your eyes for you to never want to leave me. I want to be the person you _want_ to hold on to."

Her chest tightened with emotion at his words. She had, _let him, __**down**_. Let him down _so_ bad, and it wasn't until his words right then did she realize he'd blamed himself. All these months away, he'd thought all along that he had done something wrong, when he hadn't. She left without him because she honestly didn't want him as a crutch. She needed to prove to herself and everyone else she could do it alone, and she did. She just expected Tommy to be there waiting for her when she was done, which not only was selfish, but wrong.

"I've never in my life felt the _need_ to be the guy someone _deserves_ to be with. They've always been meaningless fucks—one night stands, and the ones… The ones I saw more than once were just a stupid fling." He confessed, as a few tears ran down his cheek. "Porchia was a mistake from the get go. I think she came around when getting married was the cool thing to do, and Angie…"

She actually held her breath for what he was about to confess toward Angie. She'd first hand heard him say he had loved her. "She just got me to realize life in a different way, and I _did_ love her. But it was a kind of love of appreciation." He heard Jude release a breath she'd been holding in, and his gaze softened at her action.

Closing the few feet of space between them, he walked back over to her and pushed their foreheads together. With one hand rested on her neck with his thumb softly running over her jaw line, his other hand gripped the ends of her hair. "I've only felt what I feel for you, with _you_ Jude." He released an uneasy breath, and she heard the emotion and truth in his words.

With a few tears forming in her own eyes, she internally prayed that this time he wouldn't let go of her, and get scared. She prayed that there wasn't a 'but' coming with his speech, although with Tommy you're never assured. Especially after how many mood changes he'd been in all day.

"I just never thought being in love could be so terrifying." He said, and that did Jude over. She started to cry, and instead of letting her hands rest to her sides, she mocked his actions, placing one hand on his cheek and the other slightly where his neck and shoulder met. Once again she was on her tip toes, trying to be as close to him as she could.

His body heat was radiating onto her, as his warm breath fanned her face, and ever so slowly, afraid of doing so would reveal a dream, Jude opened her eyes and looked up to Tommy who was standing right, there. Right before her. "I'm so sorry, Tommy."

Tommy shook his head slightly, hardly moving their foreheads, before telling her, "Don't be. It's in the past, and I… I only want a future with you."

Her breath caught in her throat, and more tears fell down her face. He was saying the most perfect—the most beautiful things to her, and she couldn't think of a single thing to say back. He had already known that her previous relationships didn't stand a chance at what she felt for him. Yet disrupting her from her thoughts, Tommy couldn't have said anything better.

"And if we stay…" his voice shook as he spoke, "If we stay, or if, if we walk, a, away." He paused, trying to put himself together as Jude recognized the words, and continued to allow her emotions to get the best of her. "There's one thing that's true." Tommy sniffed as his hold on her hair tightened once again, and he held her closer to him. "I still love you."

She choked out a sob as her arms wrapped around his neck, and her cheek rested against his own, holding onto him for dear life; holding him as close as she could. His own hands had abandoned their previous position and found their way to wrap around her, also keep her there in place. Not wanting to release her. Not wanting to let go. "I do." He clarified. "As much as I wanted to, I never stopped. I couldn't."

"Good 'cause I'd be really mad if you did." She replied through her tears as he chuckled to her response through his own. A moment later she pulled back to look at him, "I love you too. I love you so much." And even if she wanted to say anything else, Tommy couldn't hold out any longer to fuse his lips to hers.

And all it took was that split moment. That undeniable connection that placed them back into their own world. A single kiss made both of them pull the other as close as they could. A single kiss made their hands feel all over the other. A single kiss started on the mouth and trailed down jaw lines, nipped on necks and earlobes.

Hands pulled bodies closer and hips grinded together. Moans escaped lips as growls roared onto flesh before Jude took a step ahead, gripping the hem of Tommy's shirt and pulling it over his head. Previously kissing behind her ear, he hungrily kissed her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck and the space between them was non-existent again. His own hands that set on her waist moved to her belt as he reached between their bodies to undo her pants.

"I need you…" she breathed out as he pulled his mouth away from hers and moments later she found her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Still resting on her hips, he moved to getting his own pants off as she pulled off her shirt. He would never forget how beautiful she looked to him; it was a picture that would never leave his mind, yet seeing her before him after so long of not seeing her at all… It was _so_ much better.

His own jeans, like Jude's rested on his hips as she had just gotten her shirt removed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, having it been too long since he'd kissed her. As his lips broke away from her own, he set about placing kisses on her neck, collarbone, shoulder, as he unhooked her bra, and moved his hands down to her hips to rid her of her jeans once and for all.

Jude shrugged the straps from her shoulders and her bra pooled with the rest of the garments on the floor as her breasts exposed themselves to him. Having successfully pushed her jeans and panties down, he took one hand to her face, pulling her lips to his as the other came up to cup her breast. "Tommy," she moaned out breathlessly as he shimmied out of his jeans and walked backwards to sit on the corner of the bed, pulling Jude atop his lap, straddling him, while he kissed his way down from her jaw, her neck. A kiss was placed on her collar and down to her breasts as his hands rested on her back, holding her there.

She felt his erection through his boxers, that he'd failed to remove, rubbing right where she needed him to be, and that was inside of her. "Tommy," she called out as his mouth made it's way back to her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I need… I need you…insi…" she tried telling him, trying to keep her train of thought as she reached through the boxer slit and cupped him. He instantly groaned at her touch, before getting hold of the elastic band and carefully getting out of his boxers.

They hadn't even began to have actual sex, and both were covered in sweat. The passion, the lust, the love for each other making them animals for the other, and once he had finally removed that last piece of clothing, he felt her take him in her hand as he grabbed hold of her hips and together they connected as one. Both moaned at the feeling of the other—the pleasure, and it was almost enough, that one thrust, to bring both of them over the edge.

Breathing coming out in uneven spurts, they stayed just like that for a moment. Getting used once again to the feeling of him inside her. Of her surrounding him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her face lie on the side of his head; his own forehead buried where her neck met her shoulder, and his arms wrapped securely around her waist, a thought of letting her go… the farthest from his mind.

The End.

Basically this is a prequel to my new story I'm working on. It's gonna be called Wake Me When the Summer Ends and will be posted as this one is, in the R-rated boards. If I see you guys liked this and want more I'll post that story.  So anyway, I own Calie, she's my original character, but no one's introduced here that you don't know.

Also, the lyrics at the end that Tommy's listening to in the recording booth are Milo's song. It's Sum 41's 'Look At Me' off the album 'Underclass Hero.' Oh, and the song Jude's writing is Pink's 'Who Knew?' off the album 'I'm not dead.' And the name was inspired from Jude's 3rd album.

Let me know if ya'll wanna know what happens following these events. It takes place a year later and is outlined to be about 20 chapters. Not extremely lengthy, but not short as hell either. A lot goes on. So let me know, and I'll post the preview after I see what you guys think. Thanks for reading, guys! 


End file.
